


Scopophilia

by projectcyborg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Meta, Missing Scene, Other, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Cops, Scully/anonymous gender-neutral cameraperson who never appears onscreen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scopophilia

**Author's Note:**

> We watched the ep "X-Cops" at our screening for TV class tonight (yes, I am a nerd) and it was just so brilliant and I'd forgotten how in love I am with Scully. So this is the procrastinatory result. Written in about half an hour because wow am I sleep-deprived �" which is a shame because I think it would make an excellent longer fic. Any takers?

(When she looks at you, all she sees is a camera. When you look at her, all you see is an image.)

As it turns out, you and Special Agent Scully are staying at the same hotel. When you sidle up to her at the bar, she doesn't recognize you without the camera obscuring your face. It's easy enough to look her in the eye, to brush your fingers against hers, and make her resistance to your film crew into a joke.

(Where others see the world in its fullness you see qualities and intensities of light.) The glow through your room's window is neon and greenish. Later, you slip out of bed naked to film it coloring her skin as she sleeps.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scopophilia (The Stop Motion Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza)




End file.
